


A Day at the Office

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: A tool, not a pack member?
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #417: Tea





	A Day at the Office

It had been one of those days.

The kind where he had looked up as Derek waltzed into his office without so much of a by your leave. Sniffing at the air, his nose wrinkling as though smelling something distinctly unpleasant. Leaving Peter leaning against Stiles office doorjamb mug in hand with a somewhat amused look on his face. 

The fact that the discussion that he and Peter were having may have been private had gone straight over the top of Derek's head.

“Why are you drinking that stuff?” The slight huff in Derek’s words had almost been enough to get his back up. But then he'd noticed the suspicious moisture at the corner of the Were’s eyes before it was quickly blinked away.

“Alpha Ito brings me some occasionally, started drinking it after… well, you know.” Having learned a little of Satomi’s past both Derek and Peter knew what he was alluding to. 

“Still don’t like the smell of Reishi tea.” And that had been pretty much all Derek had to say on the matter before demanding the next bit of research he needed.

Sometimes he felt as though he wasn’t exactly being treated as a person, but as a resource by the pack. Less of a pack member and more of a tool. Even with his shiny office in Peter’s law firm with all of it's the state-of-the-art tech, it still felt as if he was the token human.

But then there were days like today, when he was reminded just how important he was to certain members of the pack if not all the pack. Coming into his office he had found an exquisitely decorated box on his desk. 

The decoration Japanese in design beautifully inscribed with runes to protect the contents, to keep the box locked and to keep away from prying eyes. Lifting the lid he found it to be an antique tea caddy, with two canisters and a mixing bowl. 

The note beside it written in Peter's hand simply said.

‘Thought you might like this for your tea.’

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted January 2021


End file.
